chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Meena Maitland-McKay
Meena Rosalee Maitland-McKay is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 3: Renegade. She will be the eldest daughter and second child of Faye Maitland and Sheridan McKay. She will possess the abilities of Thought Projection, Movement Manipulation, Elemental Reversal and Ability Shield. Appearance Meena will have dark brown eyes and a pale skin tone. Her hair will be light brown containing a hint of gold at first, but as she ages the blonde tone will fade, leaving her entirely brunette. Her hair will always be wavy. Abilities Meena's first ability will be Thought Projection. She will be able to use this ability in order to communicate telepathically and to show others her thoughts and memories. The ability won't require touch, but contact will make its use easier. As an adult, she will also learn to project the thoughts of others, showing them to herself or to a third person. However, this will prove more difficult to do, and the other individual could possibly resist. The ability won't have any visible effect at all, and it will be impossible for any telepaths or mind readers to overhear a conversation held using this ability. Her second ability will be Movement Manipulation. Meena will be capable of manipulating the movements of people and objects. She will be able to force people to move as she wishes, twisting their bodies similar to puppetry, and she will be able to telekinetically move and hold objects as well. Later, she will learn to teleport herself to different locations, levitate herself and fly. She will be able to teleport other people too, but not make others levitate. She will not be able to move people telekinetically. Her third ability will be Elemental Reversal. The ability can be used to turn any of the four elements into its opposite. It would transform fire into water and water into fire, as well as air into earth and vice versa. The amount of element produced will depend upon the amount of the opposite element originally present. It will not be possible to create less or more. The larger the amount transformed, the more energy it will take. Her fourth ability will be Ability Shield. Meena will be able to create an invisible shield which will protect her from the abilities of others. It will make her temporarily immune to abilities. However, she will always struggle to maintain the shield for a long time, or under intense attack. At first, her shield will only protect herself, but later in life she will learn to extend it to protect up to five other individuals, as long as they are near her at the time. She will not need physical contact to do so. Family & Relationships *Mother - Faye Maitland *Father - Sheridan McKay *Brothers - Marshall and Reid Maitland-McKay *Sister - Quinn Maitland-McKay History & Future Etymology Meena is a Sanskrit name meaning "fish, pisces" and also the name of a goddess of the dawn. Additionally, it can be considered derived from the name Wilhelmina, meaning "will, desire" and "helmet, protection". This final meaning may refer to her ability shield, which will enable her to protect herself and others. Her middle name, Rosalee, is Latin meaning "rose". Her paternal surname, McKay, is Gaelic and means "fire". Her maternal surname, Maitland, is both English and Scottish. It can either mean "bad disposition", "high and mighty" or "from Mautalaunt". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters